


Feelings for a Spirit

by HeckinWoofer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First story, First story I’ve ever wrote, Romance, first time posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeckinWoofer/pseuds/HeckinWoofer
Summary: You can’t fall in love with a ghost... right?





	Feelings for a Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first story that I ever wrote. It’s been sitting in my Google Docs since August of 2015, so if the grammar is shit, sorry bout that

There weren't many days when I saw her, but the days that I did; I cherished them. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of Pastel Blue. Her lips were soft like velvet. Her hair flowed like silk, and her skin was a pale white. At night I dreamt of what it would be like it I could actually touch her. Not for a kiss but to just hold her hand. Oh how I longed to be with her forever. 

Sometimes she would visit me while I was in class. Watching me from across the room as I read a book or talked with my friends. Sometimes she would visit me when I was at the park with my grandparents. Other times she would come into my room and we would talk for hours on end. At first I felt alone with how I felt about her but she opened up to me. She loved me too. I cried when she told me that, I had never been so happy in my life. She wanted to wipe away my tears but her hand just phased through me. It tickled as her ghostly hand passed through me. It felt like someone was sliding an ice cube across my skin. 

And as with all of our encounters, she soon had to leave before she was caught. I never found out was her name was or if she was a good or evil spirit. But judging from the way she treated me and my family, I just assumed she was good. My mom and dad thought something was wrong with me. They thought that because I was a junior in College and that I didn't have a significant other already, I was depressed or something. I just simply told them no, and that I was not depressed. I didn't want to tell them about her. 

And just like always she didn't appear for a while. But her normal 2 -3 day absence was now turning into 4 days. And 5, then 6, until eventual she was gone for 12 days. I began to become extremely nervous. I waited and I waited. I knew she would come back, I knew. And I was right. 73 years later she came back, holding my hand as I passed away. “My names Rose.” Our fingers interlocked as we stepped into the realm of spirits. From that point on; I truly did have feelings for a spirit.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy, you read it all! Please, let me know what you thought of this and feedback is greatly appreciated. But don’t be rude or anything plz. I’m just a smol boi who’s writing stories for people on the internet


End file.
